Chibi History
by tedy1
Summary: This is a fic about the period of Rome's crisis, his end and a little bit of what happened after!


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia!

Chibi History

Chapter 1

Why Rome really fell.

Once upon a time a glorious Empire used to live in his vast territories. He was very powerful, but had one major flaw: he was extremely perverted. There was no nation left unmolested during his best years; the many slap marks on his checks were a prove of that. The complains of the violated nations were so noisy in fact that they were able to reach the ears of the constantly angry witch Siberia, where they were dutifully ignored and sometimes laughed at.

Happy that he wasn't going to be cursed Roman Empire turned back to his usual self and decided to spite the elderly witch by dumping some of his little bundles of joy/little monsters who can't stop trying to kill each other in Asia so she will have to raise them. But as stated above his hell spawns were anything but normal or nice and upon entering their new home they made it their top priority to wreck it like no one else has ever been able to before them. After the first two centuries of successfully turning Siberia's hair white and destroying the soil of the continent using methods better not described, they decided that they missed their father and led by the Slavs, who simply couldn't stand the stench of rotting animals anymore, made a mad dash for their papa's capitol, only to crash into the walls around it and later complain that their noses hurt. The fallowing years were spend in many tribe unions and plotting to take down the evil walls, only taking a break to vandalize their father's other not so important, but still rich, cities.

Rome, pretty sure he was officially cursed after only two years of having to babysit his children and give them huge monthly allowances so they won't do anything too destructive, send an extremely threatening letter to Siberia so she will be forced to lift the curse. But things did not go as planed and Siberia's oldest son, Hunnic Empire, along with some of his siblings came knocking at Rome's door with death threats, and much to Roman Empire's growing paranoia of children, armies. At the verge of reaping his own hair out Roman Empire made the mistake of ordering Germania to clean the aftermath of the latest food fight. Now normally Germania would let it slide, but this time the chibis had included him in the food fight as well and as a result he ended up being covert in what hopefully used to be food in its past life. Enraged and with no patience left the Germanic nation took over the city of Rome himself and in 476 he successfully put an end to both the chibi wars and the Roman Empire.

Finally, after centuries of having to put up with Rome, Germania could finally be happy. And he was, but his happiness was quickly destroyed by the constant fighting of Roman Empire's laziest son, Greece, with Hunnic Empire's most violent sibling, Bulgaria. And while the two young boys were annoying each other with wars and occasionally getting other nations to participate in said wars, Germania's hair, slowly but surely, became an endangered specie.

* * *

History Notes:

The Asian tribes were nomadic ones and couldn't really use the land properly, the Slavic tribes being an exception to this rule, so they practically took everything they could from it and thus successfully destroying the soil for years to come.

The return of Rome's children is The Migration period, in it the nomadic tribes from Asia strived to reach Rome and take refuge there from the Huns; they were tolerated as long as they agree to protect Roman Empire's borders from other tribes and they were paid quite a lot for that. The Migration period was started by the Slavs and it was basically a stronger tribe kicks a weaker tribe out of its territories and then the weaker tribe goes and kicks out an even weaker one and so on.

The Western Roman Empire officially fell in 476 a rebellion by the German mercenaries because they weren't paid in time, after the rebellion the Imperial sights of Rome were send in Constantinople and Byzantine (Greece) was officially recognized as Roman Empire's heir.

Byzantine and Greece are one and the same nation! The Byzantine Empire's official language was Greek, its art stile was Greek as well, the main territories were Ancient Greece's territories and the clothes were Greek as well.

In his young years Greece was constantly fighting with Bulgaria, even if it's for the smallest thing. The only two times they united in their younger years was in the battle in front Constantinople's gates against the Arabs in 718 and the battle of Odrin in 14.04.1205 against the Latin Empire of the Crusaders, they were victorious in both but then Bulgaria resumed his attempts to tax Greece to death and Heracles tried to get him under his rule again and they continued fighting like that until Ottoman Empire came, when they eventually tried to unite again but it was too late.


End file.
